It's Your Love
by Vilranda
Summary: YaoiCh16 up! Finally after so long KV, GT Umm...Chi and Bulma are dead, KV are becoming closer, and a girl shows up makes trouble...I suck at these things!
1. Chapter One

It's Your Love

A/N: HI!!! It's a new year and well I decided to see if I could get a new story out for the New Year. Lately, I've been reading a lot of Yaoi fics, and well I wanted to see if I could write one…..I've now learned that I can't write a lemon worth shit…and well…I did try in this story……(it's in a later chapter) But I'm not sure if I really wanna write it….yeah….

Ok. So enough of my babble…..and time for the story…… ^.^

Note: Bra doesn't exist but Pan does…..and I'm not totally sure when this is set….

Chapter One 

            Goku was in his kitchen when he felt Vegeta's ki coming, so he went out to greet him.

            "Hey 'Geta!!" Goku called up to Vegeta. He waited for the shorter man to touch down.

            "Baka! How many times have I told you not to call me 'Geta'?!" The sayian Prince growled. Goku flashed him his famous Son Grin.

            "I don't know Geta. Guess we'll have to wait and see." Vegeta scowled as Goku laughed. "C'mon." Goku said turning on heel.

            "Where are you taking me?" Vegeta asked.

            "To the backyard to spar a little. Where else would I be taking you?" asked Goku, a little confused.

            Goku beat Vegeta again, no surprise to Goku. Vegeta was stronger than when they last fought six months ago, but Goku was too. Thinking about the 'fight' Goku's eyes saddened. It was a week after they had fought when tradgey struck. Bulma fell ill to a deadly virus that kills the infected person almost a month after catching it. And that's exactly what happened. Vegeta was emotionally distraught after Bulma's death, and stayed locked up in their house, only letting Trunks in and out. A month after Bulma passed on ChiChi had a heart attack. It was bad, but it looked like she was going to be ok, but then she caught pneumonia. With her body and mind still weak from her earlier attack, ChiChi died, her body not able to heal itself, her heart failed.

            Goku and the boys were devastated. Gohan spent a lot of time with Videl, not coming home—to where the memories were. Goten seemed driven to Trunks. Both boys had lost their mothers, and their fathers withdrew from the world for a while. They grew closer together. So it was no real big surprise to everyone when Trunks and Goten announced they were in love with each other. To everyone, that is, expect for Vegeta. He had stopped paying attention to Trunks, he reminded him too much of Bulma. Goten and Trunks' announcement snapped him back to reality.

            "Geta!" Goku called through the house.

            "What Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled from a room.

            " I was just wondering if you were hungry?" Goku answered.

            "Yeah sure."

            So Goku went back to the kitchen, grabbed some food for Vegeta and himself, then sensed his way to Vegeta. He was in Goku's room laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

            "You feel it too, huh?" asked Goku, surprising Vegeta. Not wanting to move, Vegeta just looked at Goku with a questioning gaze.  "Loneliness?" 

            "Hai." Vegeta said, very quietly, just above a whisper, but Goku heard him.

            "But that's what we got each other for, right?"

            "Hn. If you say so Kakarot." Vegeta muttered.

            Not wanting to continue, Goku flew over Vegeta and sat next to him on the bed.

            "Here." Goku said placing Vegeta's plate of food on his chest.

            Vegeta started eating, slowly, still deep in thought.

            "Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Did you know?"

----------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------- --

Yeah well that's the end of this chapter. I'll continue if anybody wants me too……..even if nobody wants me too!!! Mauhahahaahaha!!! Lol. Please review and tell me what I can make better. What's Veggie talking about? We'll find out next!

Can't wait to read what you have to say!

V


	2. Chapter Two

It's Your Love 

A/N: Oh my god I just put out the 1st chapter and I all ready got reviews!! So excited!!! Really. We all get to see what Veggie was talking about in this chappie!!! YAY!!!! *Sweatdrop* hehe. Anyways!!! Thank you so much to you people who reviewed and got all excited enough to type out this chapter!!! Oh by the by…..there will be OOCness…I tried to keep them in character! I really did…but well….sometimes it got away from me…hehe

Disclaimer: I didn't put one in the 1st chapter….I will never own DBZ. If I did….Kaky and Veggie would get up getting together! Screw the American Public!! Hehe

------------------------ --------------- ----------------

            Vegeta started eating, slowly, still deep in thought.

            "Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Did you know?"

Chapter Two 

            "I caught on, yes. It was quite obvious right before their announcement. Trunks told me you were shocked." (A/N: In case you haven't figured it out they're talking about Trunks and Goten getting together.)

            "I was. I didn't see it coming. Trunks reminded me to much of….Bulma….that I couldn't bear to see him, in my grief."

            "Are you happy for him?" Goku asked softly.

            "Of course! He's my son! I l-……love him….and I want him to be happy." Vegeta confessed.

            "Have you told him that?"

            "Hn. No. I suppose I should though….."

            "Finish eating. I'll take you over there."

            "Alright."

            Ten minutes later, they were at Capsule Corp.

            "Well?" Goku asked, looking at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.

            "Alright Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, walking into the house.

            "Trunks? Goten?" he called.

            "Hang on Dad!" called Trunks from his room. Vegeta heard rustling of clothing, and light panting. He walked back to Goku.

            "Did we come at a bad time?" asked Goku, smiling.

            Vegeta smirked.

            "I'm sure."

            "Yeah Dad?" Trunks asked, fully dressed, and a little flushed.

            "Daddy!" Goten yelp from behind him, almost embarrassed.

            "Hey Goten!" Goku said, laughing. Vegeta laughed also, very softly, at Goten's shock. Only Goku heard him.

            "Come, let's sit down." Trunks said, gesturing towards the 'living room.'

            When they were seated, Vegeta started.

            "Trunks….." he started. 'iThis is going to be hard./i' Vegeta thought to himself.

            "Trunks." He started again. "I know, I haven't been the greatest father to you especially these last few months. You're sometimes to much like your mother for your own good sometimes, brat." Trunks smiled, shakily.

            "Anyways. Yes I was shocked about your announcement. But, no I'm not mad at you. The truth is…." Vegeta trailed off. Trunks opened his mouth to speak but Goku cut him off.

            "Don't Trunks. He really needs to say this." Turning to Vegeta, he said, "C'mon 'Geta. Tell him what you told me."

            "The truth is, Trunks…I-I love you, and I want you to be happy. And I'm really glad you found someone who can do that."

            Trunks laughed and threw himself into his father's arms, hugging him. Vegeta hugged him back, unsurely at first, then became more comfortable with it.

            Goten walked over to his father.

            "You have something to do with that?" Goten asked, voice above a whisper.

            "No. Not really. Geta confessed his feeling about yours and Trunks' relationship, and I brought him here so he could tell Trunks himself."

            "Thanks Dad."

            "No problem son."

            Vegeta and Trunks broke apart. Trunks walked back to Goten.

            "Uh, we'll just leave you two, so you can et back to what you were doing…." Goku said, smiling.

            Goten and Trunks blushed, but needed no further pushing and left.

            "So." Goku said turning back to Vegeta. "What do you want to do?"

            "Spar." Vegeta said.

            "But--"

            "I know but the Gravity Room is here, so we can use that."

            "Alright but if we blow it up again…."

            "Trunks'll fix it. He is the son of a tech genius." Vegeta said, getting up. Goku shrugged and followed him.

            "I wonder. Who's the weaker of the two?"

            "Goten."

            "Really? Your brat, huh?"

            Goku shrugged.

            "Yeah."

            "Hn."

            They reached the Gravity Room, set it to the highest they could stand, and sparred for a while.

----------------- ------------------- ---------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter…..I know not very long….To tell the truth….these are longer….hehe I just don't feel like typing it all out and figure I'll just break it up and type the smaller parts….hehe. Yeah. Everyone like the tender moment btw Veggie and Tru? I did….but yeah that's just me…lol. ^.^

Thanks for reading! Now Review! :-D Love ya all!!!

V


	3. Chapter Three

It's Your Love

A/N: Yipes! I just counted something! If I leave the chapters the way they are….it'll be 13 chapters before Goku and Vegeta finally "get it on" lol. Zoinks! lol To much Scooby-doo for me…..but serious like. I think I better try and condense my chapters together…make them longer….yeah.

-Sis- if cliffhangers should be banned then you should stop writing them too!!!!!! Hehe! 

-Kewla

- I'm glad you thought that it was cute. I liked it too. Hehe. And I'm sorry that Vegeta tortured you in Madison's fic! Hehe ^.^ 

Ok well enough of that! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                They reached the Gravity Room, set it to the highest they could stand, and sparred for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

            After the spar, Goku went home. His house was empty without Chichi and the boys. Goten was staying over at Trunks' from now on.

            So Goku sat down on the couch and grabbed the book he was reading. (After Chichi died, Goku started reading more.) And that's where he was when Vegeta showed up. He didn't even bother to get up, he knew Vegeta would just walk in and find him.

            "Kakarot?"

            "Yeah, Geta?

            "Can I stay here tonight? Goten and Trunks' room is right next to mine, and I won't get any sleep."

            "Yeah, sure," Goku said, not looking up.

            He felt Vegeta staring at him. Goku still didn't bother to look up. He saw Vegeta in his mind's eye. Standing there behind him, arms crossed over his chest, his famous Vegeta scowl on his face.

            "You know where the guest room is." Goku said.

            Vegeta walked out of the room, then came back and sat down next to Goku.

            "Are you actually reading that book, or pretending too?" (A/N: Ouch)

            "Very funny, Geta. Yes I'm really reading it."

            "Moby Dick?"

            "Chi had it."

            "Ok but that doesn't explain why you're reading it."

            "No TV, can't spend all my time training, house is lonely with Gohan and Goten not around 24/7. So I just grabbed a book and started reading it to past the time."

            "Hn. Kakarot smart. Interesting."

            "Shut up Geta!" Goku growled.

            They sat together in a reasonably comfortable silence for an hour. Goku stretched and closed the book. The sudden movement jarred Vegeta out of his thoughts.

            "Sleepy?" Goku asked.

            "Not really," Vegeta muttered.

            "Well I'm goin' to bed. I'm gonna get up early tomorrow and train for a while." Goku said getting up.

            "Alright. Do you want some company?"

            "Sure. 'Night Geta."

            "Night Kakarot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Goku was making breakfast when Vegeta came down.

            "Have a seat. It'll be done in a sec." Goku said, not turning the stove.

            "I meant to ask you before. When did you learn how to cook?"

            "Videl taught me. I have to know, unless I wanna starve."

            "Hn." Vegeta sat down and started eating. Goku joined him.

            After breakfast, the two went out back to train awhile.

            They had decided to take the fight into SSJ and use Ki blasts. Goku had just deflected a blast from Vegeta, when he saw a young woman, about 19-21, about few inches shorter than Goku, black hair down to her shoulders, her eyes were also black. She stood there as the blast came straight towards her. Goku could have sworn she had a smirk very similar to Vegeta's on her lips. The ball hit her, and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

            "Kakarot! What the Fuck was that?!" Vegeta yelled.

            "How the hell am I supposed to know? A young girl just appeared out of nowhere, right into the deflected blast. I swear she was smirking, a smirk almost like yours. Just before the blast hit her."

            "Do you think she's ok?" asked Vegeta almost sarcastically.

            "Dunno. Wait until the smoke clears."

            When it did, there was no one there.

            "Where'd she go?" asked Goku.

            "Don't know, and frankly, don't care." Vegeta said.

            After the words left his mouth, a Ki blast flew right between the space in between their heads.

--------------------- ----------------------- --------------------- ----------

Who was the girl? Where'd she go? Who sent that last blast? You'll find out next chapter! ….Oh! I extended some of the chapters. It's now only uh…like 7 chapters until something big happens…and u guys convinced me to put it in here. ^.^;;; 

Yeah. More OCC….well kinda, I guess. 

I started college today….whoop-dee-doo. And I need to go to bed. But I had to get this out for you guys to read….I know your waiting. I'll try and update as often as I can!!!

Thanks for reading Now REVIEW!

V


	4. Chapter Four

It's Your Love

A/N: Do you all know that school sucks?  I'm so stupid for having a class everyday of the week…no time to sleep in! Grr! Anyways. I'm trying to get these out before I get too swamped with Homework. I'm sorry I can't tell you if any of you are right or not, cuz that'd so ruin it for everyone. We find out that girls name this chapter then who she really is in like two chapters from now…but it might become obvious during the course of the next chapters.

The reason nothing is happening between V/K is cuz my muse, Veggie upset me a while ago and is now paying for it…..

Veggie from a corner: So mean…baka onna.

I heard that Veggie!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                "Where'd she go?" asked Goku.

            "Don't know, and frankly, don't care." Vegeta said.

            After the words left his mouth, a Ki blast flew right between the space in between their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

            "Hn, impressive." A female voice said behind them. "Even in training." She giggled slightly at the joke only she knew.

            The two Sayians turned and looked at her and she flew closer to them. She got close enough to make out some of the details of her attire; she was wearing baggy blue jeans, and an orange and blue shirt that read: 'I'm out of bed, what more do you want?'

            "Well, well, well," she said, circling them.

            "What do you want girl?" demanded Vegeta, Ki ball forming in his hand.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Veggie-chan," the girl taunted. (A/N: Hey she already knows who he is! :::Gasp::: oh the horrors…lol)

            Shocked the ball vanished.

            "Who are you and how the Hell do you know my name?" Vegeta demanded, suddenly powering up.

            "Geta don't!" Goku warned, tensed incase Vegeta tried something.

            "Shut up Kakarot. You were always too soft." Vegeta growled.

            Goku opened his mouth to say something, but the girl cut him off.

            "Listen to Kaky, Veggie-chan. Kaky gives sound advice." The girl said, floating closer.

            When she got closer, the two Sayians noticed the rest of her outfit. She wore different color bracelets on her left arm, and a spiked bracelet on the right. Her hair was, opposed to being just black, had purple streaks.

            "Does you mother know you wear those type of clothing?" sneered Vegeta.

            "Hn." The girl answered, "Yes, she does." [And if she didn't she does now.] the girl thought to herself.

            "Hn."

            Goku noticed something.  
            "What's that?" he asked, "in your mouth?"

            The girl stuck out her tongue, and there was a barbell through it. The top of the barbell was green and it said 'Lick Me'

            "Do you get offers to follow up on that request?" Goku asked smiling, slightly.

            "Hecky yeah! I gotta beat them off with a fricking stick!"

            Shaking his head, Goku then asked,

            "Anybody hungry? It's almost lunchtime…"

            "Hell ya! Let's go!" the girl said, grabbing Goku's arm.

            "Oh no, girl. There is no way in hell she's coming back with us." Vegeta exclaimed. "I mean what if she tries to destroy us?"

            "Geta, I think if she were here to destroy us, she would have done it already." Goku sighed.

            Vegeta snickered slightly.

            "If you say so Kakarot now anyways. But I swear if that girl starts killing people, I'm gonna kill her, then come back and finish you for making me believe you." Vegeta said while thinking, [I've become soft!]

            "Whatever Geta. C'mon, we'll go to my house."

            Vegeta and the girl grabbed on to one arm and Goku teleported to his house.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** *****

            Lunch was set in record time. Nobody asked 'the girl' as they had officially dubbed her, what she could eat a lot, Goku just set down food enough for three Sayians and he and Vegeta began to eat. At first the girl just sat at the table watching them eat.

            Vegeta noticed first, but just 'Hn'ed and went back to eating. Goku then noticed, tried to explain.

            "We're not exactly human….um…sorry if our eating habits scare…"

            "No. It's ok! I was just…thinking." The girl said picking up the first bowl and started eating just like them.

            Vegeta and Goku gawked.

            She noticed their looks, and smiled slightly then went back to eating, knowing if she ignored them they'd eat.

            After they were done, Goku turned to the girl, embarrassed.

            "Hey. I feel really stupid," he started.

            "What else is new?" asked Vegeta.

            "Veggie-chan, you must think of better insults." The girl interrupted. "Don't worry Kaky, I know what you were gonna ask. You can call me Vee."

            "What's your real name if we can call you Vee?" Vegeta asked.

            "Huh?" asked Vee with a confused look.

            "Kami! Another Kakarot! What this world coming too? Listen girl…"

            "I'd really like it if you wouldn't insult me like you do Kaky. I'm above such insults." [Mama's gonna get mad…] she thought as Vegeta studied her.

            "Insolence! How DARE you?"

            [Daddy's gonna try and stop her.]

            "Vegeta, don't…."

            "Shut up!!! You! Girl with a name that is a letter. Do you know how to use martial arts?"

            "Why yes I do Veggie-chan." Vee replied calmly. Her calmness shocked Goku. Other people would be shaking in fear of Vegeta right now. An enraged Vegeta is not someone you wanna fuck with.

            "Let's go!" Vegeta said, stalking off.

            "Where ever are we going Veggie-chan??" Vee asked sarcastically.

            Goku looked from Vegeta to Vee. He was worried for the girl's safety. Her Ki was low, and Vegeta was capable of anything. He ran up to Vegeta and tried to talk him out of it.

            "Geta! Are you CRAZY? She barely has any Ki! You'll kill her! Kami Geta! Drop your pride and let it go!"

            "I will do no such thing. If she was afraid of dying, she shouldn't have fucking pushed it."

            "Fuck! Geta!..."

            "Don't 'fuck Geta' me, Kakarot! I'm not gonna kill the bitch. Don't worry."

---------------- --------------- -------------------- -------------------

Ok well. I know that was a horrible way to start the fight, but you know what? I don't give a crap!

I bet more people figured out who Vee is now. And if you got it right, pat yourself on the back, and have a virtual cookie! If you didn't….you can have a cookie too! Just because I love you! Lol. I'm trying to make time to type this out…with school starting, it's gonna odd. But I'll always make an effort to it!

Now review and Lemme know what you tink!

V


	5. Chapter Five

It's Your Love

A/N: It's now 12:03 on Jan 12th that means it been three days, and I can put this out. Lol. Just to let you know real quick like, I have a hard time with names. You'll see what I mean when I reveal Vee's real name. Oh and by the way Sailor Pluto from Sailor Moon is in here and she's the only Sailor Scout in here  To answer my reviews….

-Kewla- Yes I think Veg wanted to be by Kaky too. Well we'll see if you're right…lol. You probably are…and if you are…you get a computerized cookie! Lol! *Hands you the cookie* lol.

-Sis- Don't worry about our Prince, he'll hold his own. I know you're not to bad with the cliffhangers but it's like my semi-revenge for every single cliffhanger I've ever read! Lol. I have a question….how'd you know she was Sayian? How?! …probably from the Vegeta remark….yeah! Glad you feel better!

-Nelia Black- we'll see…… 

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                "I will do no such thing. If she was afraid of dying, she shouldn't have fucking pushed it."

            "Fuck! Geta!..."

            "Don't 'fuck Geta' me, Kakarot! I'm not gonna kill the bitch. Don't worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

            While the two Sayians were arguing, Vee was thinking this situation through.

            [Mama said if I beat Vegeta, he'll respect me. I really hope she's right because Veggie doesn't look like he'll back down. Damn. If I have to go to the next level, I'll blow my cover…but daddy said I was stronger than him, so I have a chance. Hn. I hope he's correct. I'd have to heal for a week; I might miss what I came to see.]

            Before Vee could finish her thoughts, they reached the area they were before.

            "Come on Vee! Let's go!" Vegeta said, dropping into a fighting stance, Vee doing the same. Goku knew she could fly and throw low energy, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

            The fight began at an amazing speed. Every punch or kick Vegeta threw, Vee blocked.

            [Whoa!] Goku thought, [That girl is good.] 

            Vegeta was having similar thoughts, but of course much more colorful. [Let's see her stand against a Super Sayian.] And he powered up.

            [Tsk. Veggie is becoming cocky. Hn. Bad Veggie. Daddy said something like this might happen. Mama scowled at him, then agreed. Hn.] Vee thought to herself, watching Vegeta in amusement.

            [Is that amusement in her eyes? Fuck! Who does she think she is?!] Vegeta thought sending a Ki blast in her direction

            Vee made no move. Goku watched in horror, the blast hit with a tremendous force. Vegeta smiled smugly. When the smoke cleared, Vee was nowhere to be found.

            "Vegeta! What the fuck? She was just a kid! She didn't have a--" Goku started yelling. He never finished because a Ki blast hit Vegeta in the right shoulder.

            "Tsk. Veggie-chan, I thought you knew never to become cocky in a battle. It could cost you your life." Vee said, floating downward to the ground.

            Vegeta growled as he tried to move his arm….he couldn't.

            "Damn you girl! You dislocated my fuckin' arm!"

            "Veggie-chan. Please don't swear."

            "I'll say whatever the fuck I want to!" Vegeta screamed, powering into SSJ2.

            "Tsk."

            "GETA! STOP YOU'LL KILL HER!!!" Goku yelled.

            "Don't worry Kaky. He won't," Vee called.

            "Big words girl." Vegeta said, "I'll make you eat them!" and flew at her, attacking.

            Vee blocked the attack. She was starting to get semi-worried. He was getting too fast for her normal eyes to follow. But after a few more blocks, she noticed her senses were higher than normal. Then she realized why. The full moon was rising.

            "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit, DAMN!" she muttered. She needed to get out of that clearing and into a safe dark room. She focused on Trunks' energy knowing he'd still be in the lab. She blocked a few more of Vegeta's attacks, then used Instant Transmission to teleport to Trunks.

            Vegeta threw a punch, as she winked out.

            "Holy SHIT! Where'd the FUCK she'd go?" Vegeta exclaimed as he hit air.

            "Hold on. I think I can sense her." Goku said, closing his eyes to concrete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*At C.C.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vee materialized in Trunks' lab, scaring the demi-sayian.

            "GAH! Where'd you come from?"

            "I—I can't explain right now. Really, I can't. You need to trust me. I need a dark room with no windows, and lots of space." Vee said panting.

            "Gravity Room." Trunks said leading the way.

            When they got inside, Vee immediately relaxed feeling the moons effects slip away.

            "Thank Kami!" she breathed.

            "What was happening to you?" Trunks asked.

            "Oozaru."

Ha! Wouldn't that suck? If I ended it right there? But I'm not. ^.^

            "Nani?" he exclaimed. "But only--" 

            "Sayians with a tail turn. I know." Vee said, unwrapping her tail from her waist and undid the cloaking device

            "Tail? You're a Sayian?" Trunks said in shock.

            "Listen. I'll tell you everything about me, BUT you HAVE to keep it to yourself."

            Trunks nodded.

            "Alright. My name is Vilranda. My parents are Goku and Vegeta…"

            "WAIT!" Trunks yelped, "Goku AND VEGETA?!" Trunks stuttered a few before she cut him off.

            "It's a Sayian thing. If two male Sayians mate, the weaker of the two can carry children." She stopped, then said, "So you may want to watch Goten."

            Trunks rose an eyebrow, then blushed, catching on.

            "Anywho, Veggie--"

            "Veggie?"

            "Your father. I call him Veggie-chan. Anywho! Veggie-chan is my mama, and Kaky –Goku- is my daddy."

            "You call you mother Veggie-chan instead of mom?"

            "Hn, only when I wanna get on his nerves."

            "So you're from in the future?"

            "Hai. 20 years in the future."

            "Why'd you come back?"

            "I wanted to see how my parents fall in love. They never talk about it much. So I talked to Pluto…"

            "Who?"

            "Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time and Space. In about 5 years, there's gonna be a big clash in the universe, and the mysterious Sailor Pluto comes and helps you guys make it right. I can't say much about that, sorry. Anyways, I talked her into letting me come back and to see them. She told me to tell you, because you had a future self come back…but I think that's hogwash. I'm telling you because you're my brother, and I don't get to see you very often."

            "Oh. ….So Dad and Goku fall in love. Hmm, never thought that'd happen."

            "Please brother! Look at their lives. Both are lonely now that their wives have died, and their sons have grown. Veggie moves out of CC to give you and Goten _privacy_ and he moves in with Kaky."

            "Won't your presence here throw them off?"

            "Nope. Your future self, dear brother, made me a cloaking device, makes me or part of me invisible, like my tail. You'll never know where I'll be."          

            Trunks thought for a second, digesting this information.

            "How powerful are you?" he asked.

            "Hn. I wish I could show you, but unfortunately I'll blow my cover. I've got my Ki right now at just above a normal human level…which of course, I'm not!"

            "Oh my…" Trunks exclaimed, realization hitting him.

            "You're a full Sayian, aren't you?"

            Vee nodded.

            "Holy Shh—fight me."

            "Nani?"

            "Please? Just for a few? Please I wanna see something."

            "Alright. Just don't use Ki blast. I don't want to feel the moon right now. I-I can't control my changes."

            Trunks nodded in agreement.

            They dropped into fighting stances, and Vee attacked, Trunks barely dodged it in time. He counter attacked, but she was gone.

            [Quick, it almost feels like I'm sparring with Gogeta] Trunks thought.

            "Alright Vilranda," Trunks called when they were a safe distance apart.

            "Don't call me that. Call me Vee," Vee said, running one hand through her hair, combing it.

            "They're coming." Vee said suddenly, "Kaky and Veggie," and cloaked her tail.

            "Real--" Trunks started as they appeared. "Hey Dad, Goku."

            "Hey Trunks." Goku answered.

            "Girl! What was the meaning of leaving in the middle of our fight?" Vegeta said, voice dangerously low.

            "Hn. Hello to you, Veggie." Vegeta said, smiling.

            "Damn it girl! Answer my fuckin' question."

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow, looking Vegeta in the eyes.

            "You know why. You just can't see it." She said, her invisible tail waving to him. Trunks swallowed a chuckle. He found that because he knew her tail was there, he could see it. He'd ask Vee about it later.

            "Damn it girl, that's NOT an answer!"

            "Hn. No, it's an answer. Just not the one you were looking for."

            It was getting harder for Trunks to keep his laughter to himself. The girl was clever. She inherited some of her parents' personality traits, and was using it against them. Well, against Vegeta anyways.

            "How'd you get here so fast?" asked Goku.

            "Please Kaky, I'd like to think that you could recognize your own move!" Vee said sarcastically.

            Goku thought for a moment, confused. Then said,

            "Instant Transmission?"

            Vee nodded.

            "But how'd you learn it?"

            "Hn. Secret."

            "Girl, you're pushin' my patience!" Vegeta growled.

            "Yes. Well, unfortunately it's getting late. I'm going to bed. So you all have to leave." Trunks stated. He was sorry he was being rude, but he was sleepy, and Goten was waiting.

            "Watch what you say brat." Vegeta growled.

            "Vee?" she turned to Goku, "Where are you staying?"

            "Hey don't worry about me I got a place to crash."

            "Good, cuz you weren't going with us." Vegeta said wrapping his arm around Goku's.

            "Goodbye Vee, goodbye Trunks!" Goku said and winked out.

            "Did he just say, what I think he said?" asked Trunks shocked.

            Vee nodded.

            "He said 'us' and he touched Kaky in a non-violent way. Hn."

            "Do you really have a place to 'crash' as you put it?"

            Vee nodded absently.

            "The moon--"

            "—Can't hurt me if I'm invisible! Brother, do not worry so. Go to Goten. Don't tell him anything about me, I cannot let him know. My dad's side is horrible at keeping secrets. I'll be back in the morning, so make food for me…like you were making food for your father."

            Trunks got in an "Alright" before. She winked out. So Trunks left the Gravity Room deep in thought, to the waiting arms of Goten.

----------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- ----------------

OK that's the end of that chapter! Look NO CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! And did you see how long this chapter is???  You know what it seems to me? It seems like Veggie is kinda frustrated, if you get what I mean. There's some romance in the next chapter. Now we know who Vee is. YAY!!!! Now that's over, time to work on Veggie and Kaky for a while….maybe. Hehe. In later chapters lemons, and, ooh, a surprise!

Veggie: I'm waiting for some action…..

Me: Veggie please shut up!

Veggie: No! I WANT MY KAKY!!!!!!!!!

:::a Kaky muse pops in next to Veggie::::

Me: Dear god now there's two of them….and when they're together…let's just say…it's not pretty…

Veggie and Kaky:  :::involved::::

Me: OH MY EYES!!! Lol Please review and lemme know what you tink!!!

V


	6. Chapter Six

It's Your Love

A/N: There's a romance scene between V/K in this chapter. Nothing big. But I think it's really cute. Thanks to my reviewers!!!!

-Nelia- I'm glad you like the invisa-watches! ^.^

-Nathaly- They won't find out who she is…not yet anyways….they're not allowed.

-Kewla- Cookie for you! Umm…I wondered about that before. Vee can't control her changes because 1)the moon was gone for the longest time then got wished back…by who…no idea….2)The invisa-watches protect them from the moon…3)Vee's never outside very often to see the moon. She couldn't go invisible during her fight with Veggie, and plus she had to talk to Trunks, so she could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

-Sis- you didn't think my fake ending was funny? I had the feeling I'd be killed if I left it there, cuz that's where I was gonna stop it in the 1st place but thought about it, then changed my mind, and ended it w/o a cliffie

-huttgirl- STOP WITH THE POKING!!!!!! Lol It's coming! There's a cute scene in this one!!  Be patient! Lol

Veggie: They have a right to be impatient baka onna!

Me: Veggie so help me Kami!

Kaky: I know him!

Me: …

Veggie: Kaky come to me! We'll run away from this baka!

::::Kaky and Veggie run off holding hands:::

Me: *yells after them* Fine if you leave you'll just make them suffer! The lemon won't come out, and the story will be ruined!!!!

Kaky and Veggie: :::yelp and run back::::

Me: that's what I thought! Ok enough babble from me!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                "The moon--"

            "—Can't hurt me if I'm invisible! Brother, do not worry so. Go to Goten. Don't tell him anything about me, I cannot let him know. My dad's side is horrible at keeping secrets. I'll be back in the morning, so make food for me…like you were making food for your father."

            Trunks got in an "Alright" before. She winked out. So Trunks left the Gravity Room deep in thought, to the waiting arms of Goten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

            Goku and Vegeta winked in just outside of Goku's house.

            "Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice was hushed.

            "Hai Geta?" Goku responded

            "It is ok if I stay here, right?"

            "Of course Geta. You can stay here as long as you want.'

            "Thanks."

            "Welcome."

            They stood there awhile longer, staring at the night sky.

            "It's beautiful out here, ne?" asked Goku, after a few.

            "Hn, hai."

            "I got an idea."

            "Hn?"

            "Wanna sleep out here? Just for tonight?"

            Vegeta looked at him.

            "Kakarot…are you HIGH?"

            "Aw, come on Geta! It'll be fine. It's not that cold out here, and it's not gonna rain…" Vegeta still looked like he was going to refuse so Goku added, "Please?" giving him puppy dog eyes.

            "Ah! Alright, alright." Vegeta said, giving in.

            "Yes!" Goku exclaimed. And he ran inside to get blankets. He came back out with two.

            "Alright. So how do you want you wanna do this?" he asked Vegeta.

            "Well…I don't' want to sleep right on the ground, so lay one down, and I guess we'll share the other. You couldn't bring out one more?"

            "I'm sorry Geta. I could only find the two. I mean, I don't really any more…" Goku explained sheepishly.

            "Its fine, Kakarot. Fine"

            So they put one blanket under a tree, and lay down, side by side.

            "Kakarot?"

            "Hai, Geta?"

            "You're not going to leave me are you?"

            Goku looked down at Vegeta confused. He met Vegeta's eyes.

            "What?" Goku asked, softly.

            "You'll never leave me right? I mean, we're last of our kind. We'll out live everyone we love. Even our boys. So you'll never leave me right?"

            Goku stared into Vegeta's eyes, with a small smile gracing his lips.

            "You're becoming soft, Geta. You know that?"

            Vegeta's eyes filled with amusement.

            "Yeah, I know. There are only a few reasons I stay on this miserable mud ball. One of them is…you…"

            "I know, Geta. I feel the same."

            They both knew there was a sliver lining to what Vegeta said. Of course Vegeta would never admit it. Vegeta moved over inch by inch, until Goku was forced to raise his arm. Vegeta slowly laid his head on Goku's chest.

            "Goodnight Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled, sleepily.

            "Night Geta."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vee watched the scene between her mom and dad, invisible. She was sitting in the tree across from where Goku and Vegeta were laying. She heard every word. She sighed lightly.

            [Aww, that was very sweet. Seeing more will be interesting.]

            Her parents were just starting to show affection towards each other. She wanted to see everything. Her parents –never- talked about how they became a couple, and she always wanted to know. They were asleep now, so she had to talk to Pluto.

            Pluto gave her a time key to go to the Time Gates. Vee raised the key, murmured the words Pluto told her to say, then disappeared to arrived at the Time Gates.

            "Pluto?" Vee called.

            "Hai Princess Vilranda," Pluto said, walking out of the mist.

            "Gawh!!!!  Don't do that!" Vee exclaimed. Pluto smiled.

            "Neo-Queen Serenity reacts the same way sometimes. What would you like Princess?"

            "I'd like to talk to my mom and dad; without having to go back, you know?"

            "Alright," the garnet orb flashed, and there stood Vegeta and Goku from the future. They didn't look any older, but Goku had one arm wrapped passively around Vegeta's waist, their tails were twined together behind them.

            "Mom! Dad!" Vee called, and ran, knocking them backwards to the floor.

            "Damn it girl! I swear!" Vegeta growled.

            "Now, now Veggie-chan." Vee said, smiling.

            "I'm your mother, girl!" 

            "Yeah, I know. What's your point?"

            Goku intervened.

            "Koi, it's ok, let it go. Young lady, this is –enough-."

            "Yes papa."

            Vegeta couldn't resist muttering.

            "Sure you call him papa, and me Veggie-chan. Kami I feel so unloved."

            "Mama, I loves you! You're just to easy to mess with."

            "That's ENOUGH!!! Kami, I swear! You know he's fine, until you open your mouth." Goku said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

            "Oh boy," Vee sighed.

            "Vilranda, what'd you want you for? If you wanted to clash wits, you can do it with out past selves."

            "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I saw your little exchange under the stars. And Mom's little never leave me bit."

            The two Sayians looked at each other, then blushed slightly.

            "Did you really?"

            "Yeah, I did. I was sitting in a tree."

            "Hn," Vegeta said, not really believing she was there.

            "Believe whatever you want Mama. I was there."

            "Hn."

            "Hey" she said changing the subject, "Did you bring me some other clothes?"

            "Yes, we did." Goku said, handing her a suitcase.

            "Thanks Dad," Vee said, grabbing it.

            "Where are you staying?" Goku asked.

            "Nowhere really. I'm kinda running high at the moment. So I doubt I'd be able to sleep even if I tried!"

            "Sweetheart, you know you have to sleep sometime." Vegeta said concerned.

            Vee shrugged.

            "Vilranda," Vegeta said, sternly, "Promise me you'll try and sleep tonight. I-I don't want you to fall ill like last time."

            The last time Vegeta was talking about, was when Vee couldn't sleep for about a month. One day, she just snapped. She started seeing things that weren't really there, and she had a fever so high you could fry and egg on her forehead. Every hour for two days she had to be iced down. Nobody was sure she was going to make it. But her fever broke after the two days, and she slept for almost a week. –Nobody- wanted to live through that again. 

            "I promise Mom. As soon as I leave here, I'll go to the house in my room, or Vegeta's room as it's called now, and I'll lay down and rest. I can't promise sleep, but rest….rest I can do."

            "Good."

            "Be careful baby. Come home soon," Goku said, kissing the girl's forehead.

            "Daddy!" Vee groaned.

            "Bye…don't forget," Vegeta said, also kissing her forehead.

            And they left with a flash from the garnet orb.

            "Oy! Parents!" Vee muttered.

            "They only say that because they care." 

            "Yeah, well…" Vee couldn't think of a catchy comeback.

            Pluto smiled knowingly.

            "Goodbye Princess Vee. I know I'll be seeing you again."

            The garnet orb flashed, and she was back in the tree that she was in before. So she flew down, still invisible, walked into the house, laid on bed, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

---------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- --------------------

Another Chapter done! And look no cliffhanger again! WHOO-HOO! Twice in a row!!! You all should be proud!!!!!!! Three chapters! Three to go. 

Veggie: Thank KAMI!

Me: Do you want it to happen?

Veggie: duh

Me: then shut your trap.

Kaky: What about me?"

Me: You too! I don't even want you two –next- to each other for fear of what'll happen.

:::Veggie and Kaky move an inch closer together:::

Me: DON'T EVEN FRICKING THINK ABOUT IT! OR THERE WILL BE ROAST SAYIAN FOR DINNER TONIGHT!

Kaky: Roast Sayian? How are you gonna get that? Are you going to bring someone back from the dead?

Veggie: NO baka! It means she'll roast us!

Kaky: How?

Me: Secret. *evil grin* 

::::Kaky and Veggie move apart again::::

Anyways before I was interrupted, three more to go…in upcoming chapters, Vee and Trunks Fight…..fun, and more spying on V/K.

Please Review!

Thanks!!!

V


	7. Chapter Seven

It's Your Love

A/N: *sigh* I'm so happy that I found time to finish this out!!! ^. ^Classes are taking up my time…..:-(It sucks!!! But it'll be okay, I'll always find time to type this out!J

Nelia- You made sense, but I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or not, cuz well, that'd ruin it. 

Nathaly-Yea, there's proof Veggie loves Kaky!

Kewla-Vee almost died the 1st time….it's actually in the sequel (Yes there's one already written, since this one is done). Mellow out, I like that phrase.

Sis-Where's that new chapter?........We're waiting…………….Lol What else were you going to say? I'm glad you like my sweet stuff!

Cathowl-YAY! I'm so happy you liked this! Lol! J

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto smiled knowingly.

"Goodbye Princess Vee. I know I'll be seeing you again."

The garnet orb flashed, and she was back in the tree that she was in before. So she flew down, still invisible, walked into the house, laid on bed, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

When she opened her eyes the next morning she realized she must have cat napped throughout the night, because she felt better—less tired—then when she laid down. She got dressed, wearing black baggy pants, a black shirt that read 'I smile because you've all finally driven me insane', and spiked choker, and spiked bracelets. She smiled because she had the feeling some people were going to 'flip a nut' when they saw her.

She made the bed the best she could, grabbed her suitcase and ITed it over to Capsule Corp. Trunks was in the kitchen, Goten was at the table when Vee teleported in, scaring Goten.

"Gawh! Whose that?" exclaimed a very surprised Goten.

Without turning around Trunks said, "Hey Vee, right on time, breakfast is almost done."

"Thanks Trunks. Listen, can I board here for a while? I promised my mom I'd find somewhere to crash so I don't get sick from lack of sleep again."

"Yeah, there's some rooms down that hall…" Trunks said, nodding to one.

"Alright I know which one you're talking about. It's my room when I come and stay with you guys too!"

"Wow!"

"I know," and she left.

Poor Goten was so lost. He didn't even ask, he just sat with a confused look on his face, until Trunks set the food down and he and the mystery girl sat down. Goten noticed how she ate, when she finally started eating. He choked on his food in shock.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "You eat just like my father!"

She smirked, then continued eating. Goten didn't miss Trunks' smile either.

[Something fishy is going on here,] he thought to himself.

"So, what are you doing to--" Trunks started, then he noticed Vee's outfit. "Wow. Your mother lets you out like that?"

"Hn. Like she had a choice in the matter! I –am- her daughter, and I have her stubbornness."

Trunks started laughing at that. He could imagine his father and Vee going head to head. Poor Goten. He was so confused, and it showed. Finally, he just gave up, and went into his and Trunks' room.

"Poor Goten! He's so confused. My poor brother."

"Oy! Thinking about that would be confusing!"

Vee snickered.

"So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Dunno. You doing anything?"

"Um…not really why?"

"Cuz I was gonna ask Pluto if I could spar with you for a while, without suppressing my Ki. You up for that?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Kay, hang on a sec," Vee thought for a second, then pulled out her time key. "I'll be back," she told Trunks. He nodded as she winked out.

She winked in at the Time Gates. The Guardian was standing there.

"Pluto? You know what I wish?" Vee asked, smiling. Vee knew Pluto had been listening in on her, she felt it.

"Hai. And I got one all set up too. Go young Princess, get your brother, use this key," handing her a sliver key, "and you'll go to the place."

"Thanks Puu! You're the greatest!" Vee exclaimed, and winked out.

She arrived back in the kitchen.

"Trunks!" she called.

"Yeah, coming! Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

Trunks walked in the room wearing a training gi.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good let's go!" They looped arms, and winked out.

They arrived in an arena.

"Hey! My senses are dampened!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah…not my idea. Pluto deemed it necessary. Don't worry about though. Once we start fighting, you'll get them back."

Trunks nodded, then looked at her clothes.

"Please tell me you're not fighting in that!"

"Hell NO! Are you kidding me? These are my favorite pants! Don't worry, I'll be right back," she searched for Pluto's energy, then winked out. She came back wearing a gi almost like Goku's.

"Alright. Let's go!" Vee said, powering up.

Trunks was shocked as her Ki level just sky rocketed.

"Damn…"

"Let's start!" And Vee ran at him, attacking. Trunks jumped out of the way in the nick of time. They fought a while, matching each other , but Vee was slowly gaining the upper hand.

[Oh yeah,] Trunks thought, [Definitely like fighting Gogeta.]

Vee attacked too quickly and Trunks had to go Super to dodge it. They fought for a while, Trunks going up in SSJ form, until he hit SSJ3, the highest he could go. Vee never left her normal form. There were quick flashes of gold at times, but they never lasted long.

"Amazing!" Trunks exclaimed, "Go super for me. Gotta see how fast you are then."

Vee nodded, and went SSJ. Instead of her hair being all blonde, it had purple streaks in it, were the streaks were in her normal hair color.

"Cool, the dye gets transferred over!"

Vee smiled.

"I know. C'mon mister! Attack me!" she giggled softly at Trunks expression.

So he did. He threw a punch and hit empty air. She kicked him in the back. He quickly tried to elbow her, but she was gone. She punched him in the stomach. He shot a series of energy blast at her, she deflected them all.

"Ka…" she started.

[Oh Kami!] Trunks thought, [She's in a fighting daze!]

"Me…ha…me…HA!!!" and released the energy. As soon as the blast was released, Vee came out of her fighting daze, and realized the danger Trunks was in.

"Trunks! Damn it!!!" she teleported in front of him and protected him, taking the blast herself. When the pain he was expecting didn't come, he opened his eyes. He saw Vee grimacing.

"Vee! Oh my…! Are you stupid girl?"

Vee laughed weakly.

"You sound like Mama!"

Trunks smiled weakly.

"Puu!" her voice just above a whisper and she blacked out.

---------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------- ----

Dear god! My poor Vee! Very noble of her don't you think? Taking the blast herself? Lol ^.^ How's she gonna explain it to everyone else? Lol guess we'll just have to see! Ok well I'm not sure if some of my stuff is right…like how far Trunks can go…I'm not sure.

Veggie: Two more to go!

Me: Yes! I know. I'm excited. I just gotta find time to write it……I'm not sure when I will…*thinks about it*

Veggie: yes, don't want anyone looking over our shoulders when we're typing up what happened….

Me: Yes. It'll be bad. Hmmmm….maybe I can do it over one of my friends house…or even at school……*wander off to think about it*

Veggie: Haha! She left! I hereby take over this fic!

Kaky: What are you going to do Veggie?

Veggie: What else baka. Me and you'll get together faster! :::starts the new chapter::

Kaky: But if you do that….then won't the story get screwed up?

Veggie: I don't care…

Kaky: And won't V get mad at us?

Veggie: I don't care baka!

Me: to quote Vee "Listen to Kaky Veggie-chan. Kaky gives sound advice"

::::both muses jump 50 ft in the air::::

Me: Hi guys. What'chya doing?

::::both smile nervously::::

V/K: Nothing.

Me: Liars!!!! :::snatches the paper, and begins to read:::: *sweatdrop* VEGATA!!!

:::V/K run for their lives:::

Me: I'll get them later….

Anyways! Please review!!!!

Thanks!

V


	8. Chapter Eight

It's Your Love

A/N: *sigh* Well just to let you know, there's a plot that revolves around Vee. And I may lose a few of you because of that….No it's not done yet…. Goku and Vegeta have to get together….the actual story isn't over by far….we kinda go through to where Vilranda is born, and up till Vee leaves. I'm sorry. This does kinda focus around Vee. So yeah.

Arlia- I'm sorry you found the chapter boring…..

Nathaly- I'm not that mad! Come back! Lmao! Veggie wouldn't know what to write anyways! He tried…..it was horrible.

Kewla- yeah I'd rather die before telling Veg I killed my brother….It's not over! Two-well one now- more till K/V action.

Kate-Thanks!

Cathowl- what's a Mary Sue? …yes I know where have I been…yeah…well…yeah. I offer no explanation. Goten's never gonna know, and it'll be great! Lol ^.^

Sis- Yeah, she got the way to bug Veggie from Goku! Hmm….some of her actions… a trait all Sons have…lol n/m

Rissa of the Sayia-Jin- sounds like we need to get you away from your Veggie. You can have mine! *Veggie: No she can't baka* *rolls eyes* Anyways. Glad you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                "Vee! Oh my…! Are you stupid girl?"

            Vee laughed weakly.

            "You sound like Mama!"

            Trunks smiled weakly.

            "Puu!" her voice just above a whisper and she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

            There was a flash of purple. There stood a tall woman dressed in a sailor suit. In her hand was a staff that looked like a key. Her hair was long and dark. Her eyes purple and held a sense of wisdom.

            "Princess you were foolish," Pluto said to the lying figure. "You let your Sayian instincts over-take your body. You're stronger than him. You really shouldn't have done that." Vee was encircled in a purple colored orb.

            "Hey! Wha--"

            "Fear not Prince. Your sister will be fine. I am just healing her."

            The orb faded and Vee was sitting on the ground. She flashed the two the famous Son grin.

            "Guess I over did it huh?" she asked.

            "You think?" Pluto asked slyly.

            Vee scowled at her, a Vegeta scowl, and answered,

            "Shut up Pluto. Kami! How do I get myself into these things?"

            "Beats me…" Trunks said, with a sly grin.

            Vee looked at her brother.

            "It's a conspiracy; you're all out to get me. In the mean time you're just going to drive me insane!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Trunks asked her.

            She shook her head.

            "Humor me," she said, "C'mon, enough time has passed. People are going to start looking for you," Vee stood. She swayed a bit, and then balanced with help from her tail.

            The two Sayians looped arms, said goodbye to Pluto then winked out.

~~**~*~*Back at CC~*~*~*

            "I don't know where he is, Vegeta! All I know is some girl was here, and they left together!" Goten tried to explain. Goku and Vegeta had arrived at CC looking for Trunks, to see if the young man had figured out how to raise the level of the gravity once they reached its max. Finding Trunks gone, when he was supposed to be working pissed Vegeta off.

            "Can't I go out and enjoy myself for a little? All work and little play make's Trunks a dull boy," a male voice said behind them, scaring everyone.

            They turned, and there stood Trunks and Vee. They were dressed for training, but Vee's was torn in several places, and the back was burnt off.

            "What happened to you?" Goku asked, shocked.

            They looked down. Vee's face registered shock.

            "Damn," she muttered, then shouted, "Puu! I know you're listening, give me my clothes please!" and the 'battle' torn gi was instantly replaced by her black pants, shirt and spiked accessories. Vee smiled.

            "Thanks."

            The other three had looks of confusion on their faces.

            "Whose Puu?" asked Goten, managing to speak first.

            "An angel, a kind and beautiful angel," Trunks said, eyes glittering with amusement. Trunks knew Pluto was still listening. A purple ball formed in the ceiling, a female's voice emerged from it.

            "Flattery will get you nowhere, young Prince."

            Vee and Trunks snickered, as the ball disappeared.

            "How—wha--" stuttered the three clueless people.

            "I have work to do!" Trunks announced.

            "Oh no you don't!" Vee said grabbing his collar. "You're so not leaving me here by myself with these three bombarding me with questions, that *I* cannot answer. Remember I'm not from around here." Trunks still looked like he was going to leave, so Vee added, "Please," with the puppy dog eyes no one could refuse.

            Trunks grinned at her. Turning to the others he said,

            "Come on, let's go into the living room." And walked out, followed closely by Vee, who hit him in the back of the head once out of sight. They all sat comfablely, the three facing the two.

            "Alright. I'm not from around here. I'm 19 years old, and Puu is an old friend. I'm sorry, I can't tell you much more than that."

            "And I wanted to meet her, so Vee took me to see her. That's why I wasn't here." Trunks piped up.

            "Why was Vee's training gi torn and burnt?" asked Goku.

            Vee sighed and blushed.

            "It was my fault believe it or not. I jumped in front of an energy blast." It was partly true.

            "Who fired it?" asked Goten.

            "Hn. Secret." Vee said, smirking.

            "Trunks, is there something going on between you two?" Goten asked, a little hurt.

            The two exchanged a brief look, on of amusement, and then burst out laughing. The others were shocked at their behavior.

            "Kami No!"

            "Definitely not my type of guy!"

            Goten sighed, not really believing them.

            "I'm sorry Goten. I know I haven't been around lately. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

            "Really?" Goten asked, brightening. Trunks nodded. "How 'bout right now?" Goten grabbed Trunks' shirt and disappeared.

            "Well," Vee said, "It looks like Trunks won't be getting any work done tonight."

            "Right. Come on Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, "Don't even think of coming with us girl."

            "I got better things to do than follow you around all the time, don't worry." Vee said, winking out before Vegeta could get a word in.

            "Well, what do you want to do 'Geta?" Goku asked.

            "Don't know, let's go home. It's relaxing outside."

            Nodding, Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand, and winked out. They winked in by the stream behind Goku's house. They sat down side by side listening to the water fall over the rocks.

            "Does the loneliness ever become too much?" Goku asked, out of the blue.

            Vegeta looked at Goku, thoughtfully.

            "No. Not really, not anymore. Being with you Kakarot, I don't feel lonely anymore." Vegeta put his head on Goku's shoulder. Goku laid his head on Vegeta's.

            "Geta?"

            "Hn?"

            "If you loved someone and you weren't sure if that person loved you back, what would you do?"

            "Well," Vegeta said, sitting straight. He looked Goku in the eyes. "I'd do this…" Vegeta leaned closer, and kissed Goku. A gentle kiss, that told Goku all he ever needed to know. When they broke apart Vegeta's voice was just above a whisper.

            "And I'd wait for that person's reaction."

--------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------------

Yes that's it for that chapter. Evil ain't I? Mauhahahaha! Yeah I am. Lol. Sorry this took so long. Had a few tests I had to study for. But the good news is Veggie Loves me!

Veggie: Baka onna. No I don't.

Uh-huh! You wouldn't let me give you to Rissa.

Veggie: That doesn't mean I love you. I love my Kaky, and if you give me away, I won't be with him.

Whatever Veggie you love me and you know it! ^.^

Anyways Please review and Lemme know what you tink!

Thanks!

V


	9. Chapter Nine

It's Your Love

A/N: Here it is! The 1st lemon chapter! Lol J THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17! DON'T READ UNLESS OLD ENOUGH TO!!!!!  Look this chapter is out early. It's really late at night and there is no one looking over my shoulder….at all so I'm now able to type with having to worry about the evedroppers! Hope you enjoy…even if my view of it is different!

Kate: Thanks!

Kewla: Hey I'm so excited that I got to be the 1000th review…yeah. Damn it! I tried to be very limited in the cliff hangers but…I just couldn't help it there! It was to perfect!

Lavana: Here you go…. ^_^

Nelia- I swear I'm really sorry…..Revenge is sweet…is the way I look at it! lol

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -------------

"Well," Vegeta said, sitting straight. He looked Goku in the eyes. "I'd do this…" Vegeta leaned closer, and kissed Goku. A gentle kiss, that told Goku all he ever needed to know. When they broke apart Vegeta's voice was just above a whisper.

            "And I'd wait for that person's reaction."

------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------ --------------

Chapter Nine

            Goku's eyes held a mischievous glint as he kissed Vegeta back. Goku opened his mouth slightly, and ran his tongue over Vegeta's lips, asking to be let in. They parted, allowing Goku to explore. Vegeta broke the kiss, when the need for air became too great.

            "Did you get the reaction you were hoping for?" Goku asked in a husky voice.

            "Well not exactly," Vee answered, "Better than I expected."

            Vegeta grabbed Goku's collar, and pulled him into another kiss. This one was passionate, filled with Vegeta's burning desire. Vegeta moved slowly from Goku's lips, down his neck, and along his shoulder.

            "Geta…." Goku moaned.

            "Hai, Kakarot?"

            "You sure you wanna do this out here?"

            "Why not?"

            "Alright." Goku grinned. He flipped Vegeta and himself over so he was on top. He took off Vegeta's shirt and tossed it carelessly away. He kissed Vegeta's lips, then slowly moved down in a trial of kisses. He pulled Vegeta's pants off, kissing the exposed skin. He felt Vegeta's need against his throat. He smiled slightly, pulling the pants off completely, and worked his way back up.

            "Kakarot…." Vegeta moaned.

            "Hai…" Vegeta took off Goku's shirt. Goku rubbed his aching clothed member against Vegeta's painfully exposed. Goku's hands roamed, stroking Vegeta's tail spot. Vegeta moaned against Goku's lips. Vegeta was losing control, Goku could sense it. So he moved in between Vegeta's legs, and with his tongue started teasing the tip of Vegeta's aching member.

            "Kaka-rot!" Vegeta cried, "Stop teasing!"

            Goku stopped completely, looking up at Vegeta with an innocent expression on his face.

            "Damn it Kakarot! You know that's –not- what I meant," Vegeta glared down at him.

            "I know…" Goku said, smiling, and took Vegeta whole.

            Vegeta cried out in pleasure. He reached his climax, spilling into Goku's mouth. Vegeta collapsed.

            Goku kissed Vegeta, slipping his tongue into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta could taste himself on Goku's tongue. Vegeta regained part of his wits, and took off the rest of Goku's clothing. Goku had a 'little' problem. Making up Goku's mind for him, Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and began to suck on his fingers, suggestively. Goku got the hint, pulling his moist fingers out of Vegeta's mouth; he inserted one, then two fingers into Vegeta's special spot.

            "Hmmm….." Vegeta moaned.

            Goku smirked, [You like that…] and started swirling his fingers. [But I think you like that more…] as Vegeta moaned louder. Goku removed his fingers, Vegeta whimpered at the loss.

            Goku then buried himself deep inside Vegeta. Both moaned, getting used to each other. Once 'comfortable' Goku thrust his hips, moving inside, making Vegeta scream with pleasure. Their Ki levels rose with their emotions. They transformed into Super Sayians, which intensified the level of pleasure.

            Goku briefly wondered, before losing control completely, if his friends felt the spike, but the thought was banished as it became harder to focus… He was reaching his end….he could feel it…he knew Vegeta could too.

            "Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered, "Harder…."

            [Oook.] Goku thought, and thrust harder.

            Goku reached his climax spilling his seed inside of Vegeta. Goku collapsed on top of Vegeta, both returning to normal.

-------------- ---------------------- -------------------

*sweatdrops* How was that? Does anyone even dare to comment? I dare to comment…. but I'm gonna keep it to myself, considering I need to know.

Veggie: *sigh*

What's wrong now Vegeta?

Veggie: *dreamily* Nothing.

*feels Veggie's forehead* Are you sure your okay?!?!?!

Veggie: *normal growl* Yes baka I'm fine.

Kaky: Nothing wrong with him now.

Yep.

Veggie: *low growl*

Whatever Veggie. I know you're happy now. You and Kaky are together….whoo-hoo!

Please review…tell me how I did….yeah

V


	10. Chapter Ten

It's Your Love

A/N: *Yawn* Sorry ya'll about the time lapses in this chapter….School is hell…and I hate it. So yeah. I truly am sorry, and I hope you all forgive me. But I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger so I guess its not that bad… :-) 

Kewla, I love you. Lol. You just make me feel good about my writings. I know you've read a lot so…you have a good idea of what's good and not…and well…I dunno you just really helped me! And I love all my reviewers! It's just…I dunno…you're awesome! I'm ok really ^.^

Majin Pan- I doubt you'll read this anymore but I'm really glad you took the time to do so. Thanks so much!

Kate- Thanks!

Nelia- I'm glad I'm forgiven…for that anyways…Thanks!

Where is Sis? She ran away again…but it's understandable…But it's sad that she's not here…

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                            "Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered, "Harder…."

            [Oook.] Goku thought, and thrust harder.

            Goku reached his climax spilling his seed inside of Vegeta. Goku collapsed on top of Vegeta, both returning to normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

            "You know Kakarot, for someone who has never done this before, you're pretty skilled," Vegeta whispered.

            "Who said I've never done this before?" Goku asked, voice above a whisper. (A/N: Uh-oh)

            "Have you?" Vegeta asked in a jealously tinged voice.

            Goku shook his head slightly,

            "But that's besides the point. I –have- had sex before, koi." (A/N: different then what you thought it was going to be huh?)

            "But it's different then with the harpy," Vegeta explained.

            "Not really," Vegeta looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "When you're in love, you always know what to do."

            Vegeta pondered that.

            "Do you think any of the guys felt our Ki spikes and tried to find us?" Goku asked, thoughtful.

            "Hn. I bet. Someone must have stopped them."

            "Hmm…but who?"

            "Don't know. We'll have to ask."

            "Sleep first, ask later," Goku said, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist and pulled him close. They fell asleep on a bed of soft grass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vee was watching them when they started, but left before Vegeta's pants were off, and went back to Capsule Corp. She found Goten and Trunks, sleeping on the couch, with a blanket thrown over them. They were both bare-chested. Vee smiled knowing her best-friend/nephew would be born soon.

            Goten woke first, looking around sleepily. He yelped in surprise when he saw Vee standing there staring at them, which woke Trunks up.

            "Oh. Hey Vee." Trunks said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            "Hey." She answered, amused, "I bet your hungry. You go get dressed and I'll make you something to eat."

            As Vee was cooking, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Paur arrived. They said for no reason, but Vee knew. They were waiting for something to happen, -anxious-. Halfway through "lunch" they all felt Goku and Vegeta power up.

            "Hey guys." Krillin said, "Maybe something's wrong…"

            "Nothing's wrong." Vee stated.

            "Who are you to tell us what's happening?" Yamcha demanded.

            "Hn. Someone." Vee answered.

            "Well I'm going to find them!" Krillin said, and started to fly away.

            Yamcha and Paur went to, 18 stayed behind.

            "Wait!" Vee yelled.

            Everyone looked at her.

            "Why?"

            "There is nothing wrong! Don't worry!"

            They ignored her, and started to fly away again. Vee growled, and used IT to appear in front of them.

            "If you wanna fight, fight me," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest, scowling her best Vegeta-scowl. The resemblance almost uncanny.

            "Ha! Fight you? Please!" Yamcha said.

            "Try me."

            "Fine, -little- girl," Yamcha said, flying at her, fists flying. Vee dodged it with no problem. Vee laughed in Yamcha's face.

            "Ho-ho! Harder than you thought it was going to be, ne?" Yamcha flew at her again. Vee laughed as he missed again. This went on for a few minutes.

            "Alright, I'm bored with you now," Vee said, and began to fight back. In a matter of seconds Yamcha was on the ground laying there with a defeated expression on his face. Vee was floating above, smirking. Everyone felt Vegeta and Goku's Ki drop back to normal.

            "Well whatever happened it's over." Krillin sighed, sinking back to the ground. "Goten? What's wrong?" Krillin asked, when he noticed Goten's pale face.

            "I-I dunno," Goten mumbled, "I don't feel so good…" and ran into the house.

            Vee laughed gleefully. The crowd turned and looked at her. No one want to mess with her, they all seen what she did to Yamcha, (whose still on the ground by the way). But who was she to laugh at their sick friend?

            Vee wasn't laughing at Goten. She was laughing because she knew why Goten was sick.

            '[Chibi! Chibi! Chibi!]' She chanted, in the her mind. Trunks flew up to see if his future sister had lost her mind.

            "What's the matter? Have you gone mad?"

            Vee still laughing shook her head.

            "You know what's wrong with Goten, don't you?"

            Vee nodded, still having no control over her voice.

            "What is it?"

            She calmed after that.

            "Forbidden to say!" She said, her voice serious and on the edge of cold, telling him to drop it. "But if you think about it, brother dear, I've hinted this was going to happen," she winked out.

            '[Nani? When did she say…? Oh Kami!]' Trunks became really happy as he figured it out. He floated back down.

            "Sorry guys, but you're gonna haveta leave, I've gotta take care of Goten," and he turned and walked into the house to tell Goten the news.

-------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ---------------

Can anyone (or everyone) figure out what's wrong with Goten?

Veggie: You've made obvious without actually coming out and saying it, I'm sure Kewla figured it out.

Yes, but that's cuz she's just good like that.

Kaky: What's wrong with Goten?

*sweat drop* You'll have to wait and read Kaky.

Kaky: *happily* Okay

Right. Anyways. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks!

V


	11. Chapter Eleven

It's Your Love

A/N: LOOK EVERYONE I'M PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE SHOULD BE SO PROUD!!!!!!!!! Lol. Yes I'm back. I'm finally back sorta in the typing mood. *does a dance* Gir: I'm dancing like a monkey!! Zim: Gir! Invaders don't dance!     Lmao! Don't mind me…I've finally and completely lost it… … … … … …   Ok so I lost it along time ago……but that's ok!!!! I can be in denial if I wanna!!!!!!! Denial isn't just a river in Egypt…

Everyone was right…Congratulations! You get……this chapter! Lol *shrugs*  whatever. Lol.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                '[Nani? When did she say…? Oh Kami!]' Trunks became really happy as he figured it out. He floated back down.

            "Sorry guys, but you're gonna haveta leave, I've gotta take care of Goten," and he turned and walked into the house to tell Goten the news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~ 

            That blasted girl showed up again. I swear if it weren't for Kakarot, I'd blast to hell, wish her back, and do it again. She showed up today saying that one or both of us should go and talk to Goten and/or Trunks. She couldn't of course make it easier and tell us herself, no that'd be to easy.

            That girl is becoming really annoying. She appears at the oddest times, sometimes right before dinner, or even in the middle of the night. And she insists on calling me that ridiculous nickname, and there is nothing I can do about it!

            Vegeta's thought process was broken by the arrival of Goku and -he growled- Vee.

            "Veggie," Vee said, in greeting, as Goku gave him a quick hug.

            Goku following Vee's hinting, went to visit their sons. What he found was slightly disturbing –but yet very exciting situation.

            "So…?" Vegeta asked.

            "Um,…Goten's pregnant."

            "Hn. About time if you ask me."

            Goku looked a Vegeta in shock.

            "They're not human, baka, its normal for Sayians."

            Goku thought about that, then looked up puzzled,

            "Do you mind telling me how it happens?" Goku asked, then added, "you might also want to tell Trunks."

            "Yes, I'll get to that baka. It's really quite simple. Well…simple for Sayians raised on Vegeta-sei. When two males mate, the weaker of the two, the submissive, is able to bear children. I'm not exactly sure how…I'm not a scientist it's not my department…So Goten being the submissive is able to bear children." He paused, letting his news sink in. He glanced at Vee and scowled. The girl was standing there with a devilish grin on her face. Vegeta didn't want to know what she was thinking.

            "How'd the brats take it?"

            "Trunks is very excited. He cannot wait. Goten is a little uneasy…when he grew up, he heard the horror stories his mom and Bulma told about having him, Gohan, and Trunks," Vee explained, still smiling.

            "Brat's a warrior, he shouldn't be worried about the pain," Vegeta growled.

            "He's not," Vee said, firmly, "Just uneasy. His mom and Bulma painted very vivid pictures in the young Goten's mind, it's kinda hard to shake the image." Vee was speaking from experience. Trunks showed her, when she was little, a birthing film. And she still couldn't shake the images her young mind had seen. She doesn't remember why Trunks showed it to her, but he did.

            "Hn."

            "Hn yourself Veggie-chan. Bye." And Vee left.

            Vegeta turned to Goku.

            "Did you tell your baka friends about us?"

            Goku nodded.

            "And……"

            "They don't care. Well, Gohan cared, but he'll have to get used to it, as he did with Goten and Trunks."

            Vegeta laughed.

            "How'd he take the news of his baby brother being pregnant?"

            Goku smiled slightly.

            "…he fainted…"

            Vegeta laughed again.

            "I bet."

            Seeing as they were alone, Goku pulled Vegeta close, resting his head on Vegeta's hair.

            "What's wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

            "Love you," Goku said.

            "And I, you," Vegeta turned in Goku's grasp, facing him. "What's with the sudden--"

            Vegeta was cut off by Goku's mouth on top of his. It confused Vegeta, but who was he to complain.

            Hands began to explore, as the kiss became deeper. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist, picking him up slightly. The rush of air told Vegeta that they were no longer outside but in their room.

            They laid on the bed, Goku on top, Vegeta on bottom. Hands tore off restricting clothing, as the passion grew. Goku moved off Vegeta's lips, kissing his collarbone, shoulder blade, and down Vegeta's chest. Goku stopped briefly, to swirl his tongue over Vegeta's nipples, teasing them. Taking his time Goku was fully enjoying himself. He could tell Vegeta was too, by the hardness up against his hip. Vegeta groaned as Goku moved, ever so slightly creating delicious friction.

            Goku decided to waste no time. No preparation. Goku slowly entered into between Vegeta's legs. He paused, slightly, letting their bodies adjust. They rocked together. Goku spilled inside Vegeta, reaching his climax.

            Vegeta, not totally satisfied with their …time, flipped them over so Goku was on the bottom. Now it was Vegeta's turn to torture Goku. Vegeta also took his time, but prepared his lover. He stuck to fingers in Goku's mouth. Goku sucked on his fingers, his tongue dancing over Vegeta's fingers. Vegeta removed them from Goku's mouth, and inserted one, then two between Goku's legs. Vegeta swirled his fingers around, stretching and teasing. Goku moaned loudly, enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he let Vegeta take control.

            "Oh Kami Vegeta!"  He groaned, as Vegeta withdrew his fingers, and thrust himself deep inside Goku. He ground Goku against the bed. It creaked not up to the action. They powered up together increasing the pleasure. Vegeta reached his climax, spilling inside Goku. They collapsed back to normal, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~the next morning~*~*~*~

            Goku groaned and tried to move, as he woke up, but got a sharp pain for his efforts. He looked down; he found a brown furry tail, wrapped tightly to Vegeta's arm. He rolled over, laid halfway on top of Vegeta who just woke up.

            "Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" Goku asked, amusement showing in his eyes. He felt something hit him on the back. Goku turned and looked. He saw a darker brown tail, lying lazily on his back.

            "I guess it was," Goku said laughing slightly.

-------------- ------------------- -------------- -------------------

OK well how did everyone like that? That's also my apology for not updating in like 5 years. I am sorry, and I'll try and be more on the ball, so I can get the chapters out on time!

Please Review!!!  


	12. Chapter Twelve

It's Your Love

A/N: Look! Another chapter!!! YAY!!! Go me! Lol. Yes I'm nutts. You do not have to keep telling me this. 

Nelia- Yeah it would be funny if I didn't know who was what….did that make *any*    sense? At all?

Christina- No Goku's not the mom. Vegeta is weaker, so he's able to bear children. Just           because Goku was…what's the right word? Taken?! Dunno. Anyways…just cuz      Goku was on the "receiving" side doesn't mean anything lol. Their tails came         back becuz they're mated for now and forever…they just regenerated…odd I   know, but it happens.

Sis- Yes it's Goku. It's why Vee calls Veggie mama, and Goku papa.

Kate- Working on it! ;-) lol.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~*~the next morning~*~*~*~

Goku groaned and tried to move, as he woke up, but got a sharp pain for his efforts. He looked down; he found a brown furry tail, wrapped tightly to Vegeta's arm. He rolled over, laid halfway on top of Vegeta who just woke up.

"Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" Goku asked, amusement showing in his eyes. He felt something hit him on the back. Goku turned and looked. He saw a darker brown tail, lying lazily on his back.

"I guess it was," Goku said laughing slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve 

~a month later~

            "Nani?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

            "Yep, congratulations!" Trunks smiled.

            Goku and Vegeta were at Capsule Corp. Vegeta hadn't been feeling well, so they went to Trunks, (after some not-so-subtle hinting from Vee.) Vee went with them, to see their reaction. It was the one she was half expecting.

            Goku was happy, he was excited. Vegeta was happy too. He loved Goku with all his heart and he really wanted to have a child with Goku, he just didn't know it would be so soon. He was shocked.

            "Our children are going to be about 2 to 3 weeks apart from each other."

            "Aww…and they'll have a playmate!" Goku said.

            Vee smiled. [Oh yeah! We're bestest best friends!] She thought to herself

            "Goten's baby is healthy?" she asked, out of curiosity.

            Trunks nodded.

            "Oh yeah. Our resident 'mother' is doing just great. Mood swings and all!"

            "Poor baby Goten," Vee said, while thinking, [My poor brothers!]

~*~*~*~ Later that afternoon ~*~*~*~*~*~

            They remained at Capsule Corp, talking and laughing. Vee was laughing, when suddenly she stopped and paled. Everyone noticed, and looked at her with growing concern…expect Vegeta, of course.

            "Vee what's wrong?" Trunks asked, worried, looking over to his sister.

            Vee looked up, and laughed weakly.

            "Uh…I'm sorry…but…I gotta…um…jett. I'll be back later. …Yeah…" and she winked out, without waiting for a response. They all stared at the spot she was just in.

            "Oookay," Goten muttered.

~*~*~*~ with Vee~*~*~*~

            "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! DAMN IT!!!" she screamed. She was at the Time Gates.

            "Princess! What's wrong?!" Pluto exclaimed.

            "I dunno. My 'danger sense' just kicked in. It's not here, so I'm thinking its back home" At Pluto's sad face, she said regally, "Pluto. I demand to know what's wrong."

            "Someone…" Pluto started in a small voice, "…someone evil is now reckoning havoc in your time. Many people have died."

            "Then I gotta…"

            "You can't."

            "…What...?" Vee asked coldly.

            "You cannot go back to your time to help. Your parents forbid it."

            "Man, fuck them!"

            "I'm sorry Princess. But if it makes you feel any better, I think they have it under control."

            "Whatever. If anything happens, I want to know!"

            "Yes Princess." And Vee winked out, leaving Pluto thinking, [that girl would have made a great Queen.

            Vee reappeared by the river by Goku's house. She sat down on a rock, breath rigid. She totally suppressed her Ki, and decided to go to her favorite spot in the forest. It was deep in the forest. She had found it when she was about eight. She had been wandering around, because Chibi --her nickname for Goten and Trunks' son-- was grounded, and her parents were 'sparring' in the Gravity Room. So Vee, alone, decided to wander. She found a nice under lying. The trees formed a nice barrier, blocking out rain, snow, and some cold. She was able to build a fire incase it got too cold. It was nice and quiet there and she was able to think.

            So she went to find it. She found it the way she left it…minus the fire pit she had made when she was nine. She sat on the ground, and slowly sunk into a meditative trance.

~*~*~*~

            "Huh." Trunks said.

            "What?" asked Vegeta.

            "Vee…her Ki disappeared."

            "Hn."

            Trunks sat back thoughtful. [I hope she's alright…] he thought.

            "I'm sure she's fine Koi." Goten told him, knowing what was on his mates mind.

            "Yeah…" Trunks breathed.

            They spent the rest of the day together, drilling Vegeta on what he knew, in detail, about male births, and just spending some quality father and son time. Vegeta and Goku teleported home around tem. Neither was very sleepy, so they lounged around. Vegeta wasn't allowed to spar, much to the older man's annoyance, so they couldn't.

            Sighing, Goku grabbed 'Moby Dick' and started reading laying on the couch. Vegeta moved so Goku wrapped an arm around him. Goku also wrapped his tail around Vegeta's, pulling him closer. Slowly, they fell asleep like that.

~*~*~*~*~ 7 months Later ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vee was worried. She still wasn't allowed back to the future, and her danger sense was still going on an all time high. She spent most of the time mediating. She also spent time with her family. She had been born about a month ago. Goten and Trunks' son --Rod-- was born 2 and a half weeks before her. When ever she saw baby Rod, she missed *her* Rod even more. She called the baby Rod, Chibi to try and fill the hole from missing her Rod.

            She was meditating in the spot in the forest when Pluto's voice sounded in her head.

            "[Princess, I wish to speak with you. I have some good news and some bad news.]"

            Still sitting, she winked out. She arrived at the Time Gates, sitting.

            "Princess…"

            "Pluto. I assumed something has happened."

            "Hai…" Pluto said, quietly as Vee's heart clenched in fear.

            "Mama…Papa…?" she whispered.

            "They're fine. Don't worry. But the man escaped. I fear he has traveled in time. There is a tear in the continuum. I'm afraid I do not know where he is."

            "You said you had good new…?" Vee asked, hopefully.

            "Yes. Will you come out here please?"

------------------- ------------------ -------------------- -------------

Hehe, I know, bad me! BAD V!!!!!! But I had to…It was calling to me…telling me to stop there and leave you guys suffering….*gasp* who could it be?! Lol I know! I bet someone can guess. Maybe.

Vegeta: Ha! Baka you didn't exactly leave to many hints this time.

I know. I'll give you one. It's not V or K…

Vegeta: Thank Kami! I am in no mood to get mobbed by my daughter. How undignified!

*raised eyebrow* Riiiiggghhh-t!

Kaky: I know who it is!

Veggie and V: *raised eyebrow* Really?

Kaky: Yep! It's --

*V clamps hand over Kaky's mouth before he is able to guess* hehe. Bad Kaky. Not allowed to give away our secrets. You cheated anyways; you read the next chapter before I could type it up.

Kaky: I know *Son grin*

Vegeta: Kami help me I'm surrounded by idiots!

Kaky: WHERE?!?! I don't see any!

V and Veg: *sweat drop*

Right anyways. I'll get the next chapter up asap. Promise!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Luv ya all!

V


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It's Your Love

A/N: Look another one! And early too! Wowo! So exciting! Yes I'm nutts…

See Vegeta someone loves me! *points to Nelia's reply from her yahoo group* She doesn't think I deserve a Section 8! 

Vegeta: What's that Onna know? 

V: Ooh Veggie you better take that back! You don't know what a mad female will do to you. 

Vegeta: Hn. I have you…I can take it. 

V: You sure? 

Vegeta: Positive. 

V: Only fools are positive. 

Vegeta: You sure. 

V: Yeah actually I am!  

Vegeta: *mutteres* damn it.

V: You in case you didn't know, Vegeta was trying to get me to say positive so I could then be called a fool…I taught him that…and he tries and gets me with it! Geez some peoples kids!

Kewla: I'M SO SORRY!!! Lol. Truly I am. :-)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "They're fine. Don't worry. But the man escaped. I fear he has traveled in time. There is a tear in the continuum. I'm afraid I do not know where he is."

            "You said you had good news…?" Vee asked, hopefully.

            "Yes. Will you come out here please?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen  

            Out of the mist came a young man, about 19. He had dark purple hair with black streaks, and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in all black --black baggy jeans, a shirt that read 'chicks dig scrawny pale guys', which he was neither. He also wore spiked accessories. On his back, was a sword, that looked like it belonged there, despite the Goth look. He was just an inch taller than Vee.

            Vee stared at him blankly.

            "Don't tell me you forgot you bestest best friend?!" he asked, his voice light, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

            "Ch--Chibi?!" Vee whispered.

            "Hai!" the boy said, smiling.

            Vee jumped up and hugged him.

            "But what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

            "Back-up," his eyes still twinkling. "Oh! By the by, …You forgot this…" He went to the suitcase he dropped, and retrieved something, and threw it at her. She caught it with ease. It was her sword. They both had one, they were identical.

            "My sword?"

            "Yeah, you forgot it when you left…which I'm still mad about…by the by."

            "You fought that guy?"

            "Yeah…it seemed he was looking for something, or some*one*. He killed millions. Kaky is looking for the Dragon Balls to bring them all back."

            "Thank Kami! Are you coming back with me?"

            "Of course Lon. Do you really think I would come all this way just to give you your sword? You know I always got a purpose for everything."

            "Yeah, c'mon, they're waiting."

            "They?"

            "Yeah, well, they're waiting for me. You know Veggie, Kaky, Tru-chan, Ten-chan. Oh! Wait! We can't let them know who you are, and you're already born here…so how 'bout we call you 'Ar'?"

            "Ar?"

            "Yeah, for lack of any other name…I can't call you Chibi. 'Cuz Tru-chan and Ten-chan heard me call your past self Chibi. Let's go!"

            Newly nicknamed Ar, latched onto Vee's arm, said goodbye to Pluto, and they winked out. They winked in, in front of Goku's house.

            "Now remember, you're Ar, I'm Vee. When we're together with our past selves and parents, mention nothing about the future. Now you are a friend from the city. The only one who will probably spot the lie, is Trunks, but I doubt he will. Put your suitcase in my room at Capsule Corp. No one's around here. I'm gonna try and find my papa, and see if I can put myself to sleep." Vee laughed as her last statement sounded crazy, and winked out. Ar smiled, and left also.

            "Kaky?!" Vee called.

            "Over here!" He called back, she could hear herself crying. Vee made her way to them.

            "Hey. I was just wondering if I could put baby Vilranda to sleep."

            "Would you? I'd love that. Thanks," and handed Vilranda (the baby) over to Vee (the 19 yr old).

            Vilranda instantly fell silent.

            "Woman's touch," Vee said smiling. Goku nodded, and the two who were the same person, disappeared.

(Be gentle with this next thing…I wrote this song myself…lemme know what you think)

~*~*~At Goku's House~*~*~

            "Well, Chibi-Vee. You ready to sleep?" Vee asked. Vilranda gurgled in response.

            Vee cradled her younger self in her arms. Her mother used to sing her to sleep with a lullaby. She still remembered it and began to sing it, her voice soft, gentle, and soothing.

"Lights around the world are out

Seems like the powers going out

Don't worry baby, mommy's here

Hold you close when you shed your tears

"Little baby

don't you worry mommy's here

"Little baby

When it seems no one else is near

Little baby

Don't you worry, mommy's here

Little baby

To kiss away all your fears.

"The laughter dies now from your lips

Into dreamland, your mind slips

Remember that I'm always near

When you wake up from your fears

"Little baby

When it seems no one else is near

Little baby

Don't you worry, mommy's here

Little baby

To kiss away all your fears.

[Works every time, no matter who sings it.] Vee thought putting the sleeping child in her bed. She turned away from the crib, looking into the scowling face of Vegeta. Vee put her finger to her lips, and said, softly,

            "I know you're going to yell at me, but if you do, you'll wake the baby and Kaky isn't around to watch her. So we'll go outside, and you'll just have to yell quietly," and walked past him. Vegeta, still scowling, followed her. Outside, he started in a normal voice.

            "Where'd you learn that song?"

            "My mom used to sing to me when I was little," she answered, calmly.

            "That's bullshit girl. Only the Royal Queen of the Sayians, knew that song, and passed it on to the Prince, me, Vegeta."

            "Whatever Veggie."

            Vegeta was getting mad. He began to power up.

            "Damn you girl."

            She readied herself, by taking her sword out of it scabbard.

            "Where'd you get that sword? …It doesn't matter that thing isn't going to help you win."

            That's just when Ar winked in. He pulled his sword out, and stood next to Vee, both dropping into a fighting stance.

            "Who the hell is that?!" Vegeta growled.

            "A friend," Ar said.

            "Not *my* friend!" and he attacked. Both blocked his punches with their free arms. The teens reversed their swords, blade going along their arms, the edge of the blade to the side. They didn't want to hurt Vegeta by cutting him, it wouldn't be right. They flanked Vegeta, forgetting for a moment that this Vegeta wasn't their Vegeta, who was used to two-on-one battles.

            Vegeta was doing quite well. He had gone SSJ, to keep up with the teens, but he was doing well. The teens kept glancing at each other, throughout the entire fight. Vee moved her head slightly, letting Ar know to get beside her and to fight side-by-side. Ar slowly moved next to her, and they immediately began fighting as one. Vegeta would try to attack one of the teens sides, where they were right next to each other, both arms or knees would go up protecting the assaulted side.

            Vegeta broke away, and fired a Ki blast at Vee. She quickly (a very practice move) swung the sword up and sliced through the Ki blast, the sword absorbing almost all of the energy. Vee and Ar smirked at Vegeta's surprised look. Vee returned the sword to the way she had it, then the teens flew back at Vegeta. He was tiring, slowly, and the teens knew it.

            "Vegeta," the boy called.

            "You're gonna wear yourself out," the girl continued.

            "So you might wanna quit,"

            "Before you are unable to take care of Vilranda."

            Vegeta growled, but knew the teens were right. He powered down, and floated to the ground. That's when he noticed Goku.

            "Hey," Vegeta said, giving Goku a light kiss, "How long were you there?"

            "A while…"

            "And you didn't come help me?"

            "The last time I tried that, I got knocked in the head!" Goku said, then turned to the teens.

            "Hello I'm…" Goku started, extending his hand.

            "Kaky, I know." Ar said, shaking Goku's hand, "You can call me Ar."

            "Ar? What kind of a name is Ar?" Vegeta asked.

            "It's a nickname," Ar stated. Vee laughed.

            "Ugh…" Goku started, noticing their swords still out, "Are you guys gonna put those away?"

            Vee and Ar looked down, shrugged then threw the swords in the air and expertly caught them in the scabbards.

            "Wow…" Goku breathed, "Just like Trunks all those years ago."

            The teens grinned.

-------------- ------------------- -------------- ---------------- -----------

Alright. I think I'm done. I was gonna end it with a cliffhanger, but then decided it wasn't worth dying over…hehe. I hope everyone enjoyed my song, and the fight scene, and if you didn't oh well. Oh! Some facts: The teens are both right handed. They are able to fight with both arms well.

God…do you have any idea how many times I wanted to put twins, instead of teens when writing this? I keep reminding myself that they're Aunt and nephew…and I have a hard time writing that, for some reason! Lol. 

There will be no comment from Vegeta this chapter…I hurt him…hehe…blasted him with a Kamehameha wave earlier. Go here   

To read it…It's msg 90..the subject is "Umm….What's a subject? --Kaky" I'm also posting this story up there also. :-)

The earlier convo (up top) between me and Veggie took place yesterday, before I blasted him…lol. Nelia, if you want to hurt him, wait until he's recovered! Lol :-D

Please Review!

V


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It's Your Love

A/N: Yay! I'm glad people liked my song, and noone said anything bad about it! YAY!!! So excited! Lol. Ok this chapter…gets kinda sad near the end…yeah…

-Nelia- You bring up an interesting point...have they recognized Vee...? I've said that the resemblance between her and her parents at some points as been almost uncanny...Pluto has her hand in everything. She's a crafty little Senshi...    I'm glad you brought up the sword point (...hehe...no pun intended) Tru worked on the swords for almost a half a decade. The two 5yr old kids saw his sword and wanted one of their own. And Trunks is only half-human...he can only take so much...so he made them work for them. They were signed up to a local swordsmaster, to learn the art of swordfighting. They learned quickly. Trunks then made them fight him one at a time, with practice swords, to prove their skills with the sword and their normal fighting skill. They won...Trunks had made it hard for them...They could only raise their power levels so high, so they couldn't transform, (this is once they were 10, they've been able to transform since they were 6, swordtraining and normal training with Vegeta) while he could go up to SSJ2, since the kids were stronger than him. Then under both Vegeta and Trunks, the kids began a taxing training routine. They also took to training by themselves, and with each other, improving their skills.

Kate: Thanks!

Mira-chan: I'm so happy! Hope you like this chapter!

Kewla: Very good! I'm shocked someone else recognizes that besides a few of my friends. I get one person to do it with me. It's ok…I understand about the overload problem…it's still happening to me also! GRR!! Lol. Ahh…back-up…it's always nice to have…for both fighting…training I mean, and matching wits with Veggie. Lol. Vee happens to be the master of getting out of tight spots with Vegeta. Start a fight, and he'll forget about everything else. But then when she does give answers they're very vague. Ah, teenagers…hehe that's me too! Lol

Sis- I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. I missed your comments and your stories…lol But you're BACK!!!! Whoo-hoo!!! You would not be the only one who would have gotten a lynch mob after me if I had stopped with a cliff-hanger…I'm sure everyone would have helped too…lol…

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Ar? What kind of a name is Ar?" Vegeta asked.

            "It's a nickname," Ar stated. Vee laughed.

            "Ugh…" Goku started, noticing their swords still out, "Are you guys gonna put those away?"

            Vee and Ar looked down, shrugged then threw the swords in the air and expertly caught them in the scabbards.

            "Wow…" Goku breathed, "Just like Trunks all those years ago."

            The teens grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen   

~*~*~Later on that day~*~*~

            They had eaten lunch, and the teens decided to spar against each other. As much fun as they were to watch working together, it was five times better watching them fight each other.

            Suddenly, an enormous evil Ki appeared over the city, causing the teen to falter.

            "Kakarot!!" Vegeta cried, but the taller man was already one step ahead of him. He disappeared, grabbing the sleeping girl, then Vegeta, and winked out to where the evil was. The rest of the Z fighters arrived after that, including Vee and Ar.

            Floating in front of them was a man. He was as tall as Goku; he had tan skin, red hair, and purple eyes. Red energy flew from him as he destroyed part of the city.

            "Stop, right now!" Goku yelled.

            "Who are you?" yelled Gohan.

            "Name's Fomori. I've traveled a long time to get here," the man said.

            Ar growled dangerously.

            "That's the man from our time," he whispered.

            Fomori smirked as he recognized the two teens.

            "What do you want?" asked Yamcha.

            "I want Vilranda." Fomori said. 

            "You can't have my baby!" Vegeta growled, hugging the girl-child tightly to his chest.

            "Not the brat." Fomori said, "Her." And pointed at Vee. (A/N: that's where I was gonna stop before)

            Everyone let out a startled gasp. Vee paled. [Kami…no! This cannot be happening. No!] she thought.

            "Vee. Vee!" Ar called franticly, "LON!" he yelled, and smacked Vee across the face. That snapped her halfway out of her daze. She looked at her nephew with sad eyes. [Not here…not now…] Vee thought, meeting Ar's gaze.

            "Chibi…" she whispered.

            "What do you want with Vee?" asked a surprised Goku.

            "I wish for her to become my bride. With her at my side, I'll conquer the universe."

            "Ha!" Vee said coldly, snapping out of her daze. "Over my dead body!"

            "That can be arranged m'dear." Fomori sneered.

            "You guys stay out of this." Ar said, the two of them pulling out their swords. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

            The rest of the Z fighters started to protest. The two teens slowly turned to them. Their gazes cold and menacing. They looked like royalty…which, of course the were. Their swords caught the sunlight and they gleamed.           

            Their gazes stopped all protests.

            "We ask again," Vee started.

            "Do not interfere," Ar said.

            "Or after we defeat him…"

            "…we'll come after you."

            "Enough with the needless chitchat. Vilranda, if you won't join me, then die." Fomori said, circling.

            "Hey bud." Vee called, "I'm not that easy to kill." And the two attacked. Every thrust of sword was blocked by an arm; every punch was blocked by steel.

            "They're a great team…"Yamcha said softly.

            The Z fighters nodded.

            Their enemy's anger was rising, they could feel it.

            [Damn it…] Vee thought, as Fomori broke out of the fight.

            "FUCK!" Ar yelled. Fomori powered up. He then let out a roar, energy just coursing through him, exploding everywhere. Vee and Ar ITed in front of the Z fighters, protecting them. The teens stood in front, and crossed their swords. The energy was then absorbed by the swords.

            "Remind me to Thank and praise my brother when we get home, for building these swords!" Vee said to Ar softly. Ar nodded in response, then said.

            "Lon, we have to get him away from the city, elsewise he'll blow it up!"

            "I know, Rod. Lets go!" and they flew away from the city. Fomori followed them closely, sending Ki blast their way.

            "Will you stop it?! You crazy mutha fucka?!"

            Fomori sent another blast in response.

            "Nice try, Lon," Ar said, smirking.

            "Yeah, well…" Vee said, dodging the blast.

            They led him to the middle of nowhere, a mountain range, close to an ocean, far away from any civilization. Everyone had followed.

            "Alright. Right here is good." Vee said, stopping.

            "Here's the plan. You go protect the chibis and I'll fight him." Ar said.

            "But--"

            "But, nothing. Auntie, I'm sorry, I don't wanna see you hurt. And Grandpa and Grandma would kill me, if you got killed.

            "But what about you?!"

            Rod smirked, chillingly, a Vegeta smirk.

            "No…" she whispered, her heart breaking. He pushed back into the Z fighters, then flew at Fomori.

            "Where's the brat going?" asked Vegeta.

            "…To commit suicide…" Vee said, hold back tears as she watched her nephew get beat…bad.

            Fomori blasted him, and knocked him into a cliff. Ar fell to the ground, and didn't get back up, Ki dropping.

            "No…" Vee whispered. "No…no…no…NNNNOOOOO!" each word get louder.

            "CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, Fomori laughing in the distance.

--------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------

I'm stopping it there. Why you may ask? Becuz I want to. Lol. Writing that was hard. Her best friend just died…I know what's that like…I've seen it…and I can feel her pain.

Kaky: *doing a dance*

V: *raised eyebrow* Kaky…what's the dance for?

Veggie: Don't you remember Onna? You're letting that Nelia-Onna steal my Kaky.

V: Yes I knew that Stupid-head…but why's he dancing?

Veggie: the cake.

V: Ah.

Kaky: Besides I like Nelia…she's cool…and I get to hang out with her!

V: Yes you do. Kaky I want you to behave yourself while you're with her. Veggie…I don't want any lip from you…

V/K: Yes ma'am.

V: They only say that cuz they know what I'm capable of…

Anyways Review please!

V


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It's Your Love

A/N: OH MY GOD EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I've been busy. SCHOOL SUCKS! Well u can tell where my time goes. Lol. 

Clayton: Ah my boy. Welcome to the wonderful world of yaoi. Guy/guy relationships. Welcome, my dear to the dark corners of my mind, the 'holy' place of insanity and of dark evil thoughts. *booming voice* Welcome to my lair! Ack! You read up to chap. 6 and u no leave another review? My dear boy…go back right now and review! Lol. Luv u.

Kate: Dear thing. I only have complaint. Well semi-complaint…YOU LEAVE TO MANY REVIEWS!!! Lol. Yes I totally and completely understand that you wanted me to update…but dear god girl…seven different reviews?!

Mira-chan: I'm so happy! Hope you like this chapter! I hate that line too. I've gotten it several times, and it drives me nutts!

Kewla: You my dear are so smart. Dragonballs would do just the thing. But read and find out what happens to the living and the dead. Sure Fomori could grab the baby, but he'd have to get past Veggie, Kaky, Tru, Ten, and Vee herself…now I would rather just take them on one at a time and hopes he gets them, before they get him. You know? 

Sis- If you hang me….the story won't get finished period. So…what would that accomplish? Not a one thing. Lol. Yes, he wants her, but not really for her power…basicly for her status. She's princess of the Sayians. The only one. The Sayian Race…even though almost dead is still considered very powerful, so if he has her by his side, he can conquer more than without her. It's simple.

Kerridwen- Thanks so much.

Tabitha-chan- Whoo-hoo! I'm glad you like my story! Look forward to reading more.

Cathowl: Scott, how nice of you to join me again. I'm glad you still like. Truly.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. If I did…..I'd have Kaky and Veggie together! Screw the American Public!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Fomori blasted him, and knocked him into a cliff. Ar fell to the ground, and didn't get back up, Ki dropping.

            "No…" Vee whispered. "No…no…no…NNNNOOOOO!" each word get louder.

            "CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, Fomori laughing in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen    

            "You fucking BASTARD!" she let out a hear-wrenching, gut-quenching scream, her Ki level just shot through the roof, surprising everyone.

            "You fucking asshole…" she growled, gritting her teeth. "You take my Chibi away from me, almost killed my family, and you have the *balls* to *laugh*?! You mother FUCKER! You should be shaking with fear." Her voice grew calmer with each word, her Ki level still skyrocketing. The grip on her sword grew tighter, her knuckles white. She powered up, completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to. Her tail became visible, becoming to powerful for the device. She transformed instantly into SSJ3. She turned and looked at Fomori. Her gaze was cold, menacing, and showed no mercy, no fear. 

            "That girl is a Super Sayian!" Krillin said.

            "Not just any Sayian. She can go Super 3." Goku said shocked.

            Vilranda and Rod (the babies) started screaming. Vee had become very attached to her past self and past Rod. So now the Chibi's picked up her feelings. When they felt all her grief, and anger, they became distressed and started crying. Each "mother" tried to calm their shrieking child but it didn't work. Trunks was at lost to what to do. He wanted to help his future sister, but he couldn't leave his mate and child. So he watched helplessly as Vee faced the man who killed her "friend."

            Vegeta was livid. If it wasn't for his family *he'd* be fighting that bastard. Even though that girl was going to fight him, he'd still try and kick his ass. That bastard said that girls name was Vilranda. Hn. Finally some real answers. Of course still vauge, but answers none the same. What shocked Vegeta, besides the fact that she's a Sayian, was the fact her name was the same as his baby's. He couldn't figure it out. But when talking to Vee, you never get a straight answer.

            The power coming from the girl was amazing. Ignoring the fact that she was in SSJ3, the sheer power made Vegeta's bones ache. Never in his life had he felt this much power, in someone who wasn't evil of course…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vee knew what she was doing was stupid. She could die. She knew that. She had no fear of dying. She knew she could be wished back…if they wanted to wish her back. She wanted to avenge her Chibi. Her mother and father, along with her brothers were going to kill her anyways, for letting Chibi die.

            She calmed down because, "you always need a clear head to fight." So she used her anger to boost her power level, and she still had SSJ4 just in case.

            "Fomori! You will *pay* for what you have done. Destroying the cities here and at home and killing all those people. But most of all you will pay for Chibi!"

            Goten looked at Trunks.

            "Isn't Chibi the nickname she uses for Rod?"

            Trunks nodded, as Rod cooed in Goten's arms.

            "So why does that freak have to pay for Chibi if he's right here?"

            "I don't know. Ask her…when she's done."

            "Well I, for one, have more then just that to ask her!" Vegeta growled.

            Vee gazed at her enemy, calmly taking in his size, and recalling his fighting style. He had beat Chibi by force. Strength was basically his tactic. She'd have to keep a sixth sense for sneaky attacks, she had the feeling he'd use a lot of them.

            "So m'dear," Fomori started. "Are we fighting or what?"

            "I'm ready, show me what you got." Vee said, sounding a lot like Goku. And she flew at him, fading out, then appearing behind him. Exactly like the beginning of Goku and Majin Buu's fight when Goku first transformed. The fight went on at an amazing speed. Fading in and out, Vee was all over the place, hitting Fomori whenever, where ever she could. He too, was getting hits in whenever she was materialized and close.

            Fifteen minutes later they were still going at it. The fight was taking its toll. Both were bleeding, and panting heavily.

            [Man.] Vee thought to herself. [I need to end this! NOW!]

            "Ka…me…Ha…me…HA!!" she put almost all of her remaining energy into this blast. Fomori shot back, but was overpowered in the end. He screamed as he faded away into nothing.

            "Kamehameha wave…" Goku muttered, "How'd she know that?"

            Tried to the bone, Vee sunk down to the ground. She crawled her way to where Ar lay. She stared at him, and tears ran down her face. She pulled him into a hug, sobbing. The others landed near her.

            "What's wrong Vee?" asked Trunks, concerned.

            Vee didn't answer, she just continued crying.

            "He can be brought back." Goku started, "We have things called Dragon Balls and…"

            "I know…what they do Kaky…" Vee managed to choke out.

            "Then why are you crying for Kami's sake?!" Vegeta muttered,

            "My responabilty…protect…failed…Chibi!" she said, the last word barely a whisper.

            "Hey…what's with the water works?" a groggy male voice asked.

------------ -------------- ------------------- ------------------

Mauhahahahaha! *runs for her life* I'M SORRY!!!!! BUT I SO HAD TO!! Lol. Everyone can probably figure out who it is. Lol. But I so totally had to end it there.

Veggie: Hn. You're back to normal now?

V: Whaddya mean Veggie?

Veggie: You know what I mean baka. Earlier…you were a little…uh…. 

V: Gone?

Veggie: Sure…

V: … 

Veggie: Hn. At least Kaky is purple with pink pokey-dots. *sweat drop* Great I'm talking like her now!

V: Ohh yeah!!! Kaky was purple with pink pokey-dots, and-and he was doing flips in the air…and-and ….yeah. I didn't get much sleep that night…if you were talking to me…you'd know. … …Speaking of Kaky…where is he? *Looks around*

Veggie: How the hell am I to know baka…that's your job to look after us, not our.

V: You know what Veggie? Me and you…we gonna buck like chickens!

Veggie: "Buck like chickens." …?

V: Yep!

Veggie: …Right…I'm leaving *disappears with a poof*

V: YAY he's gone!!! Lol.

Anyways. I'm nutts you don't have to tell me this!

Please Review and tell me how evil I am! Lol

Thanks!

V


	16. Chapter 16

It's Your Love

Okay, so.

I realize its been freaking 4 years. FOUR! …Wow. A lot as changed, and in some ways at the same time, a lot hasn't. I'm sorry that its been so long. I lost the notebook that I had written the darned story in, and then tried and failed to re-write. Then one day, I was bored out of my mind and started reading my story again. That's when I got in the mood to finish it. Its been bugging me forra while now.

Kaky: You left us for so long sob

V: sweatdrop I'm sorry. Its not my fault. I had to go and grow up and stuff.

Vegeta: Finally.

V: Hey watch it buddy. Just because I haven't done this inna while doesn't mean that I still can't kick your butt!

Vegeta: Hn. Sure.

V: …

On with the Story!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it, Never will. :(

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"My responabilty…protect…failed…Chibi!" she said, the last word barely a whisper.

"Hey…what's with the water works?" a groggy male voice asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Vee looked up, tears streaming down her face. Very very slowly, Ar began to get up.

"Ch-chibi?!" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Hai." Ar said. Vee's face lit up with a smile. She then threw her arms around him.

"If you ever ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you." Vee whispered in Ar's ear. Ar laughed.

"Be careful Auntie, your beginning to sound like your mother. Now come on. It's past time. We need to pay the piper." Vee released him and looked behind her.

The clan of them were staring. Vegeta was watching the exchange closely. Vee sighed, then nodded.

"Can we go back to Capsule Corp before you begin to fire your questions please?" she called out to them.

"Are you going to actually give us answers?" Vegeta asked. The teens sighed. They both knew the only way Vegeta would believe them. It was the only way their Vegeta would believe them.

They stood straight place their right fist to their heart;

"You have our word." They said together. Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, then after a moment, nodded.

Back at C.C and half a senzu bean later, Vegeta, Goku, baby Vilranda, Goten, Trunks, baby Rod were seated in the main living room. Vegeta had told the others that it was a Saya-jin matter and told them to wait outside. Gohan chose to remain out with his friends.

"Okay." Vee said. "Before we start. We need to say tat this is going to sound odd." She paused. "Hello. I am Princess Vilranda Son. I am 19 years old. My parents are Prince Vegeta and his mate Son Goku. I am from the future."

"Greetings. My name is Rod Briefs, I am a 3rd generation Prince of the Saya-jins. I am also 19 years old. My parents are Trunks Briefs and Son Goten, 2nd generation Prince and his mate. I am also from the future."

At the silence that followed, the teens smiled. Goku looked shocked as did Goten for they had been left in the dark. Trunks was only partly shocked, he kept glancing from the baby in Goten's arms to Ar. The last person the teens looked at was Vegeta. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"_We only wished to make you proud Mama."_ Vee said, in the native tounge of the Saya-jins.

"_Well, there were personal reasons."_ Ar said in the same language.

"Hn." Vegeta handed Vilranda to Goku. He got up and stood in front of the teens.

_"I couldn't be prouder of you my daughter. And my son and his mate have raised a fine grandson."_ The teens blushed. It was the most Vegeta had complimented them in their lives.

Suddenly a purple globe appeared in the ceiling. Pluto's voice came flowing out of it.

"That's enough. Prince, Princess it's time to return."

Sighing the teens got up and quickly gathered their things They came back into the living room.

"Well, goodbye. It was so nice to finally have my answers," Vee said to them. "Take care of us." She pulled out her Time Gate Key. With one last look, they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of this chapter. I am in the process of re-writing the rest of it. I do believe that there is going to be only one more chapter. Maybe two; I have no idea. We're just going to write and see where it goes.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Even though its probably written differently. Its not going the way it did at first. I remember how the first draft went. This is different than that chapter. But none the less I am happy with the way this is going.

I'm going to write the next chapter and work on getting that up for all to read. Until then.

V


End file.
